Power Is Our Magic
Power Is Our Magic * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 1 * Overall Ep #: 1 Plot Voltage Patrick and Silly Fish go to Bubbletucky and met more super-powered guppies. However, Silly's rival may stop by for a battle. Episode (It begins on a stormy and dark night. A young boy is holding onto a rock sticking out of the water with strong winds blowing his direction. However, the screen only shows the boy's hands on the rock. Then, a male voice calls out.) * {Male Voice} "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" (Then, the boy -- Voltage Patrick -- starts speaking. Again, we only hear his voice.) * {Voltage Patrick} "But...but...I can't hold on any longer!" * {Male Voice} "Yes you can! Just don't let go! I'll come and get you!" * {Voltage Patrick} "No! It's too dangerous! I don't want you to get blown away!" * {Male Voice} "But, I have to! I don't know how many times I have to risk my life saving you, but no matter what, I'm risking my life to save you!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Don't you think that I'll start to worry about whether or not you're coming to get me?" * {Male Voice} "You don't have to worry! I'm gonna get you anyway!" * {Voltage Patrick} "NO! The winds are getting stronger!" * {Male Voice} "Now this is becoming difficult!" * {Voltage Patrick} "NO! I can't hang on anymore!" * {Male Voice} "OH, NO!" (The boy lets go and was blown away by the tornado winds. The screen turns black for a few seconds. Then, we hear another male voice.) * {Male Voice} "Hello? Hey, are you okay?" (The black screen opens slowly and we see a clown grouper -- Silly Fish -- floating in front of the screen. We don't see the boy on screen, but we hear his voice.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh, cool. You're awake." * {Voltage Patrick} "Ohhh....erm, huh? A clown grouper fish?" * {Silly Fish} "Hey, what are you? I've never seen guppies like you before." * {Voltage Patrick} "Wha...uhh..." (The screen shifts over to a lake. In the reflection, we finally see the boy.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Ahh! Ahgh! Auuugh!" * {Silly Fish} "Uhhh, are you okay?" * {Voltage Patrick} "No! I'm so confused! I don't know how I ended up like this!" * {Silly Fish} "I don't know either. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Silly Fish." * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey, Silly Fish. My name is Voltage Patrick." * {Silly Fish} "Nice to meet you, Voltage Patrick. Uhh, is there a shorter way I can say your name?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Just call me Volt for short." * {Silly Fish} "Alright then...'Volt'. What do you plan to do?" * {Voltage Patrick} "I don't know." (A scream is heard. A female lobster comes by.) * {Female Lobster} "Can you two please give me some help?" * {Silly Fish} "Sure, ma'am. What's the trouble?" * {Female Lobster} "Oh, it's terrible! My son wandered off into that forest over there! Can you please go find him?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Sure, ma'am! We'll save your son!" * {Silly Fish} "Uh, yeah! We won't let you down!" (We cut to the two entering a forest. Silly and Volt travel through the forest, until they reached the heart of the forest. The woman's son is surrounded by angry bears.) * {Young Lobster} "Please...somebody." * {Silly Fish} "Don't worry. Whatever you do, never run away from a bear." * {Voltage Patrick} "No, Silly. I got this!" (Voltage Patrick uses the first move he has performed for the first time; Thunderbolt. The bears were electrocuted and ran off, scared. The young lobster was frightened and runs and hugs Volt.) * {Young Lobster} "Oh, thank you. You saved me!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey, you would've became a bear's lunch if I wasn't there." * {Young Lobster} "Whatever. You rock!" * {Silly Fish} "Uh, okay. Uh, little boy. Let's get you back to your mother. She's worried sick about you." (We cut to Volt, Silly, the young lobster and his mother outside the forest.) * {Female Lobster} "Oh, thank you so much. What are your names?" * {Silly Fish} "I'm Silly Fish, and this is Voltage Patrick." * {Young Lobster} "Oo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! How cool!" * {Female Lobster} " Now we better get going. See you." (The mother and her son left.) * {Silly Fish} "Bye!" (to VP) "Well, that went okay." * {Voltage Patrick} (sadly) "Yes.." * {Silly Fish} "Why so glum, Volt? You don't want to return where you originally came from?" * {Voltage Patrick} "That's the thing. I just wish I could stay here in Bubbletucky with a fish like you." * {Silly Fish} "Hmm...oh, wait! You don't have to leave! You can come stay with me!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Really?" * {Silly Fish} "Yeah. Come with me." (We cut to a three-story house, where Silly Fish lives.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Wow! That's a big house!" (Volt saw some other guppies. He comes to them.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Hi, guys! I'm Voltage Patrick! What are your names?" (The first one -- Blazing Peterson -- spoke up.) * {Blazing Peterson} "I'm Blazing Peterson. Just call me Blazing for short." * {Leafy Norm} "I'm Leafy Norm...or just Leafy." * {Loud Larry} "HI! I'm LOUD LARRY! Nice to MEET you!" * {Croaking Conway} "And the name's Croaking Conway." * {Fancy Sammy} "I am Fancy Sammy..." * {Cherry Charla} "And Cherry Charla." * {Merry Mikey} "Hi, hi, hi! Merry Mikey is my name!" * {Sunflower Sally} "And I am Sunflower Sally! Hello, hello, hello!" * {Watery Christian} "...And...I'm...um..." (a bit soft) "...I'm...um...Watery C-C-Christian..." * {Voltage Patrick} "Well, it's nice to meet you all. Wanna meet Silly Fish?" * {Cherry Charla} "Pardon, Volty? What's the name?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Silly Fish." * {Silly Fish} "Heh, that's me. It's great to meet you all. Say, you guys don't have any place to live, right?" (Volt and the other shook their heads no.) * {Silly Fish} "Uh, tell you what. You can live with me." * {Merry Mikey} "OOH! REALLY?!" * {Silly Fish} "Yep." (The ten guppies cheered. Later that day, a mail carrier puts something in the mailbox outside Silly's house. Volt zooms out of the house, opens the mailbox to take the things out of it, and goes back inside the house. He goes to the kitchen, where Silly is cooking something.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Silly! Look! Look! An Exploration Team Starter Set!" * {Silly Fish} "A what?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yeah! The Exploration Team Starter Set!" * {Silly Fish} "Oh yeah. You get those when you start an exploration team." (Volt pulls out a sheet of paper that's written.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey, look at this. I think this is a letter." * {Silly Fish} "Maybe some kind of request? Go on and read it." * {Voltage Patrick} "Okay, then. It reads...;" ~ If there's a well known clown grouper named Silly Fish, I would really need his help. I am the renowned King Shroyster, and my young Prince needs saving. Some strange geomagnetic wave flows through a cave, and my son disappeared into the cave. Prince Shroyster must be worried about me. If you see anyone named Silly Fish, please tell him that my prince is in trouble! - ''King Shroyster. Location: Electro-wave Cave. * {'Silly Fish'} "Oh, man. That sounds like trouble." * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Well, you ''are Silly Fish." * {Silly Fish} "Yeah! Come on! Let's go help Prince Shroyster!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Wait! What about my friends? Who's going to watch them while you and I are gone?" * {Silly Fish} "Don't worry. Master Dark Fish is home also. He'll take care of them. Now, let's go!" (Both rush out of the house. We cut to the King of the Shroysters near the entrance. Silly and Volt come by.) * {King Shroyster} "Oh, you're here. My Prince is in there somewhere." (Silly and Volt enter the cave. Volt lights up his attachable thunderbolt-shaped tail so the two could find their way around. Later, they come to a stop. Prince Shroyster is on the ground. Silly and Volt go to his aid.) * {Silly Fish} "Prince Shroyster! Are you okay?" (A strange fish comes into the scene. It's big, green, and angry; Greedling.) * {Greedling} "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" * {Voltage Patrick} "What does it look like? We're helping Prince Shroyster." * {Greedling} "If you want him, you'll have to battle me, Silly." * {Silly Fish} "What?! Battle you?!" * {Greedling} "Yeah! You heard me! Are you deaf or what?!" * {Voltage Patrick} (electric sacs glowing with electricity) "Watch that mouth, you!" * {Greedling} "Silly Fish, I believe you and I are still rivals." * {Silly Fish} "Oh, put a sock in it, Greedling. You know I'm always gonna be better than you." * {Greedling} "Hm. If you're sure about that...let's battle! Lilypad Lorenzo, go!" (A light skinned guppy in green appears.) * {Greedling} "Now, Lorenzo. Use Aqua Jet!" (Lilypad uses Aqua Jet, but Volt dodges the attack.) * {Silly Fish} "Nice dodge, Volt! Now, use Thunderbolt!" (Volt uses Thunderbolt, easily made Lilypad weak enough he can't fight back.) * {Greedling} "Lilypad, come back here." (LL does so) "You know you could've done better." * {Silly Fish} "What's the matter, Greedling? Upset that you lost?" * {Greedling} "It's not that! It's just that Lilypad Lorenzo needs more training. Let's get away from these guys, Lilypad." (With that, the two left.) * {Voltage Patrick} "What...?" * {Silly Fish} "I know. He always acts like that. Greedling is always very grumpy." (There follows three seconds of silence. Silly was the first to break the silence.) * {Silly Fish} "Why don't we just head back home? It's getting late." (The scene cuts back to the guppies and Silly having dinner. Volt was the first to finish, and he goes to the living room to look out the big window.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Volt, what's this great town you live in?" * {Leafy Norm} "Yeah, everyone is all friendly." * {Sunflower Sally} "There's lots of lobsters, snails, and even crabs." * {Silly Fish} "Oh...this town I live in. It's name is Bubbletucky." * {All Guppies} "Bubbletucky..." * {Silly Fish} "Oh, right. Tomorrow will probably be the day I take you there." * {Cherry Charla} "That sounds wonderful. I wonder if some make wonderful clothing." * {Merry Mikey} "Do they have a party store as well?" * {Silly Fish} "You'll see." (The scene cuts to the ten guppies in their beds. Silly turns the light off.) * {Silly Fish} "Good night, you guys." * {All Guppies} "Good night, Silly Fish." (Silly closes the door. A while later during bedtime...) ~ Volt's Dream ~ (Volt is somewhere in a yellow background.) * {Voltage Patrick} "What is this? Is this a dream?" (He saw something in the distance in front of him. He thought it could be someone he knows.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Is that someone I know? I really can't make out who's over there. However...I am certain that's someone I know." (Suddenly, as if the figure saw him, it flies away.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey, what? Hey! Where are you going?!" (He looks around.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Why did that thing fly away from me? Is it something I did?" ~ End of dream ~ (Volt gets off from his bed. He goes to the window, and looks up at the full moon in the sky.) * {Voltage Patrick} "There is someone in my dream, but I don't know who it is." (The camera goes to the night sky, a comet passes by.) End of episode.